Overlord Lasthea Terin
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged |quote = My army awaits you command. |Edit = Creation |normaleffect = ( /Ranged) Inflicts damage to one enemy and reduces their defense. |activeskill1 = Unit Advance ( /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 4363% DMG to 1 enemy and 1454% additional fixed damage. Attacked enemies take 3210% damage every second for 26 seconds and receive 47% more damage. If the magic squad is out, Increase received by 10% instead, stacking up to 10 times. If the physical squad is out, increase fixed damage by 610% stacking up to 10 times that cannot be removed. The physical squad deals 300% more Boss damage, and the magic squad deals 100% more boss damage. 10.6s |activeskill2 = Unit Defense |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = For 5.2s, 60% of the damage taken by your party will be taken by a "Soldier" instead, which can not be removed, even by Cerberus. Allies that can also "Protect" other units can not be under the effects of this skill. 14.4s |activeskill3 = Flag of the Battleground |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = For 38s, when a physical unit is called, the Attack Power of all allies is increased by 375% and Normal Attack Power by 250%, while increasing the units damage by 900% and Normal Attack Power by 500%. When a magic unit is called, the Attack Power of allies increases by 200% and Ranged Attack Power by 61%, while increasing the units damage by 400%. The summoned units cannot be dispelled, and can overlay up to 3 times. 22.6s |passive1 = Assemble The Troops ( /Melee) |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = If there are no troops summoned, Lasthea calls one General and one soldier. When there are more Incanters or Mages than Warriors/Rogues/Archers, a strong unit will be summoned instead. Summoned Soldiers are fully immune to all conditions and do not retreat to Cerberus. 30s |passive2 = Elite Formation |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increase allied units' Normal Attack Power by 100% and Melee Damage by 66%. |passive3 = Morale Booster |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase allied units' by 140%, reduce damage taken by 72%, and increase Attack Power by 77%. |passive4 = Reinforcements |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Summons 1 General and 2 Soldiers instead. "Unit Advance" damage is increased to 8726%, fixed damage is increased to 2908%, damage taken per second is increased to 5710% and receives 58% more Damage, both overlapping up to 15 times. Additional Boss DMG will also increase to 500%, overlapping up to 15 times. The magic squad will increase the damage taken by 20% instead of increasing physical damage received by the enemy. |passive5 = Goddess of War |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = When the "Battlefield Flag" is activated, increases the boss damage by 493% and Normal Attack Power by 300% for all friendly units. When a magic unit is summoned, increase Ranged Attack Power by 92% instead of Normal Attack Power. |passive6 = Soul Corps |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = When "Unit Advance" is activated, the Attack Power of her Units increases by 300%. When "Flag of the Battleground" is activated, her Units receive 3750% additional boss damage and all attacks will be hits. The Magic squad will gain 2750% additional boss damage instead. |passive7 = |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = }} Category:Aria De Kassis